


The Violet Corvus

by ThatSirenLady



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbians, Magic, Nonbinary Character, Some Graphic Violence, Some adult language, Swearing, Sword lesbians, Trans Character, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSirenLady/pseuds/ThatSirenLady
Summary: Riley hunts down bounties and occasionally monsters, her life changes when she stumbles across the small town of Glosten and meets a girl named Ali who has a surprising ability.
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The Violet Corvus  
Chapter 1

Her eyes opened, she blinked, “ugh it's still dark out.” she grumbled. “But what even is sleep anyways?” Restless nights and uncomfortable beds, this was normal for her, it’s better than sleeping on the ground, but not by much at this place. Riley got up, her dark curly hair in a bushelled mess, she went and looked out the window, wow it’s early. A few lights were on but no one was out and about just yet, it's a small town, nothing much to look at, but they have a general store which looks promising. Maybe she could find something to help her sleep. “Now’s as good a time as any to get up I guess.” she thought. Riley started to move around and get ready.

It was cold out this morning, she ran through the woods carrying a bag full of rocks, it's good for increasing stamina to use something that weighs more than your normal gear, it makes it easier to carry and do day to day things with, like killing monsters and going after bounties. Being a Raven has its ups and downs. But getting to name her own prices every now and then was a big plus, as well as the cute girls she got to meet along the way. But unfortunately it did mean that she never really got to stay in the same place more than a few nights, or with the same people. She ran until the sun came up, then headed back towards town.

She was walking down the main road, more people were out now, but it was a small town so it still wasn’t a lot of people. Ahead of her she noticed a cute girl, a little shorter than Riley and she had gorgeous brunette hair that went past her shoulders. She was carrying a big box and a lot of bags, how she was even walking with all that was nothing short of a miracle. She was about to fall over when Riley ran up and grabbed the bags that were falling. “Hey can i give you a hand?” Riley asked. The girl replied and said “oh yes thank you, that was a close one.” with an exhausted yet delightful voice. “Where are you headed with all this stuff?” Riley inquired. “Oh I work at the general store, I'm delivering these supplies to the local inn.” the girl replied. “Well what a coincidence, I was headed there myself. My name is Riley by the way.” The girl replied “it’s nice to meet you Riley, I’m Ali. What brings you to the grandiose city of Glosten?” She gestured sarcastically. “Oh, I'm just passing through.” Riley said “I'm headed east for a bounty I'm working.” Ali’s eyes lit up “You’re a Raven? That's so cool, you must have all sorts of awesome stories and adventures!” she said excitedly, the exhaustion in her voice was gone now. Riley looked surprised, “Well I’ve had a few interesting jobs, but nothing super extraordinary. I just try to help people where I can and make some money along the way. People aren't usually this enthusiastic about it though.”. Ali looked forward and said “Well I just always wanted to do more, I feel like I'm wasting my potential here when I could be out exploring and meeting all new people.” she looked back and Riley and smiled, “Plus most visitors we get aren't as cute as you.”. Riley looked away to hide the redness growing in her cheeks. “Oh gosh, I hope that wasn't too weird or awkward, I’m sorry.” Ali said now embarrassed. Riley looked back at Ali, smiled and said “Not at all, i was kind of thinking that most vendors aren't as cute as you either.” Ali’s entire face turned red and it was her turn to look away all flustered. Riley started laughing and Ali joined in. Not fully paying attention to where she was going, Ali accidentally walked into a guy and dropped the box on his foot. 

“Ow god damn it!” he yelled out pulling his foot away. “Oh no I’m so sorry, I didn't see you.” Ali apologized, picking the box up quickly. “Watch where you’re going stupid!” He barked at Ali. “Hey dude it was an accident, she said she was sorry, calm down.” Riley said setting down the bags she was carrying. “Don’t you tell me what to do! Do you know who I am?” He growled. “No and I really don't care, you should keep walking.” Riley stated very calmly just now realizing her sword was still in her room at the inn. The man knocked the box out of Ali’s hands and it fell to the ground breaking and spilling all the goods onto the road, “Oops, sorry, it’s just an accident.” he said mockingly. At that moment he felt his arm bending in a way it shouldn't, he shrieked in pain as Riley held his arm tightly behind his back and brought him to his knees. “You need to apologize and be on your way.” “Go fuck yourself!” he said while grinding his teeth in pain. “Fine then, have it your way” Riley said and pulled harder until she could feel the crack in his arm as she broke it. She let him go and he tumbled to the ground crying, he scrambled to get his feet and yelled something along the lines of “you’ll pay for this” as he ran away, it was kind of hard to tell with all the blubbering to be honest. She looked at Ali who was in disbelief and also tearing up realizing all the goods spilled onto the road. “Oh gods I'm sorry, I went too far, are you ok?” Riley asked, concerned she just traumatized this poor girl. “I’m ok, I’m just worried about what’s going to happen now. That was the mayor's son Byron, he usually starts trouble and we just have to deal with it, or else he makes our lives even harder. Plus now all this food is ruined.” Ali said, fighting back tears. Riley felt terrible, she started gathering up the goods from the broken box, anything that was still usable anyways. “Hey, everything will be ok. I’ll take these things to the inn, why don't you go back to the store and tell the owner what happened? I'll stop by later and reimburse them for the lost goods. I'm in town for a few days, maybe I can help out a little.” Riley said with a warm smile trying her best to cheer Ali up. Ali smiled and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes, “Thank you. If there's anything you need while you’re here just let me know.” Riley picked up the bags and headed to the inn.

Riley arrived at the inn and delivered the goods and explained what happened, The innkeeper thanked her and luckily wasn't too upset. She went to her room and laid down on the bed, if you could call it a bed, thinking about what happened with Ali. She started blushing again thinking about when Ali called her cute, ugh but that was just like, a friendly thing right? Riley had heard lots of people call each other cute in non romantic ways. She had herself convinced Ali was just being nice, she seemed really friendly and sweet, but she’s so pretty. “Gods what am I doing?” Riley thought, “I'm reading too much into this, besides I can't stay here anyways. I’ve got to keep moving towards Kant. Ugh but why cant i stop thinking about this girl?” Riley dragged her hands over her face in frustration. She decided laying around overthinking wouldn’t solve anything so she got up and grabbed her gear. Light armor always worked best for her, being able to move around was more important than heavy plating. Leather arm braces and pads on her legs, a small metal plate for her chest wish had the image of a Raven etched in, and lightweight shoulder pauldrons. She grabbed her sword, it was a shortsword with dual edges and a nice grip, probably about a third of the weight of the bag of rocks she ran with earlier. She fastened it securely on her back and left the inn starting towards the general store.

The store wasn't very big, but they had a better selection than some of the ones Riley had been to. She walked in and approached the counter, the owner was an older lady, greying hair and reading glasses, short but stout, she had obviously been here a long time and done a lot of the work herself. The owner looked up, “Hi there, how can i help you today?”. “Hi, I was looking for Ali, I wanted to check and see if she’s ok.” Riley said. The owner's eyes widened, “Ahhh you must be Riley. Ali hasn't stopped talking about you since she got back from the delivery, she’s out back moving some boxes. I’m Agnes, I heard you gave the Mayors boy Byron quite the time.”. “Oh yeah, I’ve dealt with so many assholes like that, the only thing they understand is blunt force.” Riley said, looking down a little regretful. “Well you’re not wrong. But a word of caution, you may want to leave town soon, the mayor is just as big an ass as Byron and wont react kindly to this sort of thing. As much as I’d like to see him learn a good lesson, it's best to avoid any more fights here.” Agnes said. “I understand, I'll be leaving soon. I’m headed east first thing in the morning.” Riley replied, picking up the massive hint that Agnes was giving. “It’s for the best. But in the meantime what can I get you? Anything special you need for your journey?” Agnes asked. Riley put a bag of coins on the table, “ This should cover everything, including the goods that got ruined earlier. I mainly just need some food, leather wraps, a flint and steel, and maybe something to help me sleep.” At that moment Ali walked in. “Hey Agnes I got all the boxes organized and…” she stopped as she noticed Riley. “Oh hi! I didn't expect to see you so soon.” Ali looked flustered. “Oh, well I wanted to stop by and see if you were alright. I hope I didn't scare you earlier.” Riley looked embarrassed. “Oh no, not at all.” Ali looked cheerful, “You were so cool, the way you took Byron down was amazing. I generally try to avoid him, but I’m really glad you were there, maybe next time he’ll think twice about treating people like that.”. Agnes came over with the supplies Riley had asked for and set them on the counter, “Yes but it’s best not to cause too much trouble, you’ll be leaving soon won't you dear?” Agnes gave Riley a very determined look that Riley knew not to ignore. “Yeah I’ll be leaving first thing in the morning.” Riley said disappointingly. Ali looked sad, “But I thought you said you were gonna be here for a few days?”. “I was, but I have to head east towards Kant, I have a bounty there I need to take care of, and I don't want to cause any issues for you here.” Riley replied. “Oh I’ve always wanted to go there, I’ve heard so many stories about the beautiful Kantian mountains and the rivers that run through there. Maybe I could go with you.” Ali stated. Riley’s heart leapt, she honestly loved the thought, Ali was so sweet and had this warmth about her. But one look in Agnes’s direction and she felt the daggers being thrown at her by this old woman's gaze. She was torn, then again she had only just met this girl, wouldn’t that be moving too fast? Plus, Riley’s life wasn't exactly glamorous, the opposite actually, she didn't want that for Ali, or for anyone. Maybe she was just being selfish. “It’s a long walk there and I honestly haven't traveled with anyone in quite some time, plus my job isn't exactly friendly. It would probably be best if I went alone.” Riley felt a pain in her chest worse than any wound she had ever felt when the smile was erased from Ali’s face. Riley looked at Agnes and the shop owner gave her a nod. “It’s ok, I'd probably end up getting in your way anyways.” Ali sniffled and went to stock a shelf. Riley stuffed the supplies in her bag, thanked Agnes and walked out, her head down the entire time, she couldn't bring herself to look at Ali as she left. Riley couldn't explain it but there was just something about this girl. She had been attracted to lots of cute girls before but, this...this felt different. Ugh she was overthinking again.

Riley stepped out of the shop and down the steps to find a group of 5 men staring her down in the middle of the street. “Well shit.” she thought. The man in the middle stepped forward, “You! Raven, what do you think you’re doing here?” The man growled. “Honestly, thinking about what I'm gonna eat later, you guys have any recommendations?” Riley knew this would only escalate things but she was not in a good mood and didn't care. "Oh you think you're funny huh? You won't be so damn smug when we're done with you. You think you can come into my town, hurt my boy and get away with it? Nah, I've heard about you Raven's, you may be quick and put up a good fight but numbers always win. You're gonna pay for what you did to Byron." The mayor said gesturing at his gang of half drunken buffoons. "Meat pies!" Riley exclaimed. The mayor looked confused, "What?" He asked. "Meat pies, that's what I'm gonna eat tonight, wow it's been forever since I've had a good one." Riley stated unphased by the growing anger from the men. "Damn it I've had enough of this, get her!" He yelled. The first two goons moved towards her as Riley drew her sword. The first one had a shortsword similar to hers but in much worse shape, he ran at her and she parried his attack and slid past him to stop the incoming second attacker, a large man with an axe. She pivoted her foot and spun around knocking the axe guy into the first, sending them tumbling to the ground. She didn't want to kill these guys but she did need to keep moving if she was gonna win 1 on 5. She was skilled but what the mayor said was true she could be outnumbered, if she wasn't careful. The third mountain of meat stepped up with a long hammer and swung it around with a bit more speed than Riley was comfortable with. She barely ducked in time and slammed the flat side of her sword against his shin causing him to step back, this was what she needed, to keep him off balance. With a quick lunge she ran into him and used the but of her handle to upper cut him in the jaw sending him falling backwards, he won't miss a few teeth. The first two guys were back on their feet now and number 4 decided to join the party with what looked like a farmer's scythe. She knew she had to act fast and use her secret weapon if she was going to get out of this unscathed. She reached in her pouch and threw a handful of sand in the eyes of the scythe wielder, as he staggered back thing 1 and thing 2 came at her again. They weren't bad, the sword went low swinging to the right and the axe went high swinging to the left, they had done this before, luckily for Riley they must have done with with larger opponents, their swings were so wide she was able to jump backwards, her body horizontal in the air, in between both blades, while midair she kicked the axe wielders wrist causing him to lose his grip, the axe fell from his hand and gave the sword wielder a very close haircut. They both fell again and decided not to get back up this time. Riley went to the scythe wielder still trying to get the sand out of his eyes and she hit him with a right hook that sent him to the ground. The mayor was frozen, not knowing what to do. Riley sheathed her sword, and looked him square in the eye and said “Don’t ever make me come back here, if I ever catch wind that you or your shitbag son is causing any of these people issues, you won't be around to see the aftermath. Understand?” The mayor nodded with nothing to say. Riley started walking away, she might as well leave now before things get any worse. 

The mayor snapped out the haze he was in, filled with nothing but rage, his ego was damaged, and that was the worst thing Riley could have done to him. He walked over and picked up the hammer from the giant that was using it and started to run at Riley. She turned around just in time to see him coming at her, he was too close, she couldn't dodge this. Right at that moment Ali stepped between them, she had watched the whole scene unfold from the shop. She threw her hands up and screamed for the mayor to stop. Everything went white for a second, Riley staggered back, not sure what just happened she tried opening her eyes, Ali stood there with a bright light between her and the mayor, Riley could make out a forcefield between them, shit, this was magic. Ali thrusted towards the mayor pushing him back onto the ground. The field dropped and Ali stepped back lightheaded, she started to fall and Riley caught her. Ali passed out for a moment, she looked drained. Riley looked at her stunned and worried, Ali’s eyes opened, “Hey there, that was amazing, are you ok?” Riley asked. “Oh hi, I saw you fighting all those guys and then he came after you, my body moved before I could even think about what was happening and then everything went kind of... blank.” Ali said in an exhausted voice. “You just used magic and saved my life, that’s what happened.” Riley said laughing and crying a little at the same time. Ali looked up at Riley and said “I don’t think I’ll be able to stay here anymore. I might have pissed off Agnes by running out to help.”. Riley started to cry full tears now, “Hey that's ok, you can come with me if you want. I’d love a little company for a change.” She put her hand on Ali's cheek. “So, i won’t get in your way?” Ali asked. “Pfft you’re gonna be in my way all the time, cause you’re so cute i won’t be able to focus.” Riley started laughing again. Ali reached up and kissed Riley, it felt like an eternity she never wanted to end, her lips were incredibly soft and though Riley was a fighter she embraced Ali with the most gentle touch. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here.” Riley said, helping Ali to her feet. 

Agnes stepped out of the store and yelled and Riley and Ali, “You don’t know what you’re doing! Your place is here Ali, not with some degenerate flunkie!”. Her words were lost of them, they were too far away and too tired to care. Agnes shot the mayor an angry look. “Gods you’re useless.” She hissed at him.

They traveled a bit east of town, talking about everything that happened that day, Ali had never used magic before and couldn't quite get it to work again. Riley knew some people in Kant who were versed in the matter so she thought it’d be a good idea to continue on for her bounty and to help Ali as well. They had walked for quite some time and decided to set up camp before it got too late. Laying together near the fire Ali was fast asleep in Riley’s arms, she was adorable when she slept. Riley looked up at the sky really taking in the night air, she fell asleep with Ali in her arms. She didn’t wake up at all during the night, turns out she had found something at the store to help her sleep after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ali opened her eyes and stretched out, she hadn't slept outside in a while, but she’s in good company, or so she thought. She looked around and didn't see Riley anywhere. The fire was almost out and she was cold. What happened? She slept next to her all night, but Riley’s bag was gone. Ali realized she was all alone, she started to panic a bit. She got up quickly and looked around, where was she? “Riley?!” Ali called out. There was nothing but the wind and sounds of birds chirping in the distance. She wasn't really sure what to do, this couldn't be happening, not again. Ali knew she couldn't go back to Agnes, not after everything that happened. The reality of everything set in, she had abandoned her home to just go off with a person she barely knew, but it felt right, at least it did.

There was rustling in the trees and the bushes, Ali turned around and saw Riley standing there with a fish and some wood. A wave of relief washed over her and she ran to Riley and attacked her with a hug. “Well hey there, good morning to you too.” Riley said, dropping half the wood she was holding. "I thought you left." Ali said, hugging tightly. "Oh gods no! I would never up and leave someone like that. I just thought I'd catch us breakfast before you woke up." Riley wrapped her arms around Ali, "Are you ok?". Ali sniffled a little, "I'm fine, I've just had people leave before.". "I promise I will never leave you." Riley looked down at Ali and kissed her forehead. Ali's stomach growled so loud Riley could feel it. "I think it's time to get you some food." Riley said. 

Riley rekindled the fire and started cooking the fish on some small wooden skewers she made. Ali was looking at Riley, she hadn't really gotten a good look at her definition before, Riley was wearing a light shirt with no sleeves. She could see the muscles in her arms, as well as the scars, most likely from past battles. Riley was sweaty from chopping the wood, but her skin glistened in the light through the trees. She wanted to just reach out and run her fingers across Riley, she had never seen a girl like her before. All the blood in Ali's body went straight to her cheeks when she realized Riley caught her staring. "You're really cute when you blush, you know that right?" Riley said with a smirk. “Oh, uh, sorry I didn't mean to stare.” Ali looked away and tucked her head in her arms. “You can look as much as you like, maybe more.” Riley said with confidence. Ali looked up, eyes wide, like a frozen animal. “Oh no gods I’m sorry I didn't mean to be so forward, I thought we were flirting I’m so sorry.” Riley quickly lost all confidence. Ali looked away, “It’s not that, you’re just so confident, I’ve never met anyone like you.” Ali said. Riley looked down at the cooking fish and stoked the fire. “I’m not always confident, I have my doubts about things too, but you know, it's not everyday someone goes running into a fight like you did to help a person. That’s confidence if you ask me.” Riley looked back at Ali who was getting more comfortable. She pulled the crispy cooked fish off the fire and handed one to Ali, Ali gestured for Riley to sit next to her, Riley happily obliged.

“So what's in Kant?” Ali asked. Riley had a mouthful of fish and was struggling to get it down. “I have a friend there who needs some help, they’re offering a bounty and in exchange i might be able to get some new gear.” Riley said, still trying to get the fish down. “Ohh what’s the bounty?” Ali inquired. “I’m not sure yet, they helped me out big time a while back and I told them if they ever needed anything that I would be there. No matter what.” Riley explained. “That’s so sweet. I’m glad you were there for each other.” Ali said, “I’m honestly really excited about going to Kant, I've never been to a big city before. The farthest out I've travelled is a few towns away from Glosten.”. “It’ll be fun, and I’m sure there will be some magic users there so if you want you can learn more about your powers.” Riley said. Ali looked down at her hands, she had never used magic before, she barely even remembered what she did to create that barrier of light. She put her fingers together and tried to concentrate. She could feel something inside her but she couldn't grab onto it. She started to get frustrated. Riley put her hands over Ali’s, “Hey it’s ok, you’ll figure it out.”. Ali leaned into Riley's arms, they sat there together for a while before they started off. 

It took them a few days to get to Kant, they talked a lot on the way, learning things about each other, Ali told Riley about how her parents weren't really around much and Agnes took her in and gave her a job, Agnes was nice but she kept Ali on a tight leash and actively kept her from pursuing anything but working at the store. She liked Agnes but she felt more like a prisoner sometimes than a daughter. She learned a lot working in the store, how to haggle and sell just about anything. She always joked about how she had the magic touch, ironically now she really does. 

Riley told Ali about how her parents had passed away when she was young, with no one else around, she started living in the woods, she had survived on her own for quite a while before the corvus found her and took her in. The corvus is a group that stays mainly behind the scenes, they train all kinds of people, fighters who are mainly nomads and travel the country completing bounties and hunting monsters when the need arises, they're called Ravens. Riley was trained from a young age to fight and survive, especially without help. But she was already used to that. The Corvus also train magic users called Rooks. They were taught all different kinds of magics, healing, elemental, illusion and even some rare necromancers. The corvus themselves were extremely secretive, they are known all over but no one truly knows what they really do, aside from producing warriors and mages. Riley was punished many times when she was growing up for her need to rebel. She never fully agreed with authority, especially when they tried to tell her who she was, and who she could love. She cut most ties with them once she was able to, it was not well received, she mainly continues hunting bounties as a way to make a living and continue surviving. 

In no time at all they arrived in Kant. A towering city built into the side of a mountain, it was massive, Ali had never seen anything so large. They entered through the main gates, the entrance and surrounding area was almost as big as all of Glosten. Merchants were everywhere and the streets were crowded with carts and vendors. Kids running around playing and guards breaking up a small fight nearby. They were walking down the main road, Riley held Ali's hand making sure they didn't get separated, Ali's hands were so soft, and warm, but Ali was oblivious, in awe of everything going on around them. Riley started laughing and blushing. "What's so funny?" Ali asked, now snapped out of her shocked state. "You're just so adorable." Riley said, with the most caring smile. Ali's face turned red, this was happening a lot lately. "I'm really happy to be here with you." Ali said. She leaned in and kissed Riley, still holding her hand. A voice from the crowd rang out, "Sup killer.".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley heard the voice and turned around to see a stout, short haired person with smudges of soot along their face. "Denali! We were on our way to find you." Riley exclaimed, a bit flustered having just been caught tongue deep. "Sorry, I can see you're in the middle of someone, didn't mean to interrupt." Denali said with a smirk. Ali could've disappeared into another dimension and she still wouldn't have been able to escape the embarrassment she felt. Riley looked over at Ali and realized how awkward this was. "Ali this is Denali, my friend who lives here in Kant. Denali this Ali, we...bumped into each other, when I was on my way here." Riley said, trying to break the tension. "Ahh nice to meet ya, me and Riley go way back, here let's head to my place, it'll be less crowded and I'm sure you're both tired from the trip." Denali waved them to follow and they made their way to a small 2 story building outside of the center of the city with a sign that said “Thor’s Anvil”.

They entered through the front door, weapons lined the walls and all kinds of armor were on display ranging from light leather to heavy plated armor that looked like it would take 2 people to lift it let alone wear it. Ali looked at all the different kinds of weapons, “You made all these?” She asked in awe. “Yup, hand forged everything in here myself, it took me a bit of time to get the place up and running but I love it. Best weapons and armor you can get in the entire city.” Denali proclaimed confidently. They walked in the backroom, there was a cozy little dining area and kitchen, they sat at the table in the corner.

"So you're probably wondering why I asked you to come." Denali's tone was very serious. “Truth is ever since I opened up shop, there’s been this underground group that has been trying very hard to get me to buy into their “you pay us and we won't burn down your place” kind of deal. Now I’m pretty good with a hammer and axe but this is something that requires a “special” kind of approach.” Denali explained. “I can’t say I'm surprised something like that goes on here. I assume the local guards are no help either huh?” Riley stated. “Pretty much, their ring leader is close with the higher ups in the guard so they get kickbacks.” Denali said. Ali chimed in “So what is it exactly you want Riley to do?”. “Well, this is me asking for your help. I need these people taken care of one way or another. I’ve worked too hard to let this go. In the end whatever you have to do to get them to stop. I don’t like asking this much of you, but i don't really have many options.” Denali said. “Listen.” Riley put her hands on Denali’s, “You were there for me when I had no one else, and I told you I would always be there for you when you needed me, I gave you my word. I intend to keep it.” Riley started tearing up. Ali put her hand on Riley’s back, Riley leaned against her, Ali was soft and warm, Riley felt as if everything was right when Ali was around. 

Denali leaned back and smiled. “So uh, why don't you fill me in on how you two wound up together?”. Riley and Ali both blushed, they hadn't really had a conversation on what they were, but the idea of being “together” was a very pleasant thought. Over the next hour they told Denali about how they met and everything that happened in Glosten including the magic that Ali used. Denali sat and thought for a moment, “Hmm a shield of light huh? I may know someone who could help at least put you in the right direction.” Denali said. "Really? Are there a lot of magic users here?" Ali asked. "Well there's typically a fair amount in any large city, but light magic is pretty unheard of, it's usually your healers working in apothecaries and hospitals, elementals work either as soldiers or doing odd jobs for cities, and illusionists tend to either work in shows or as thieves. Or they wind up in teaching roles at colleges. I have a friend who works at the college here. I can take you there tomorrow if you'd like " Denali explained. "That would be so cool! I've never really seen people use magic before, I did but it was only the one time and it's a bit hazy." Ali's voice got really high pitched and squeaky, she was excited. "As long as you trust this person Denali then I'll leave everything up to you, I'll start gathering info on this group." Riley said. "Sounds like a plan, why don't you two get some rest, I've got a spare bed upstairs you're free to use, but, you'll have to share." Denali offered. Riley cut Denali a look knowing exactly what they were implying, Denali just smirked and went to get started on dinner. 

The next morning Riley woke up with Ali in her arms, she could get very used to this. She heard a hammer ringing against metal from outside, Denali always was an early riser, but still, the sun was only just up. Ali shifted then rolled over still half asleep. Riley looked into her pretty brown eyes, "Morning lovely, how did you sleep?" Riley asked. Ali yawned, "I slept wonderfully, you're really warm." Ali giggled a little. Riley smiled. "No one has ever looked at me like you do." Ali said, blushing. Before she could even think Riley smoothly said "Well, no one has ever been as beautiful as you." internally she was screaming at the fact she said it out loud. Ali leaned in and pressed her lips against Riley's, they grabbed hold of each other and embraced their carnal desires that had been lingering for days now, their bodies surrendering to each other's soft but firm fingertips. This was perhaps the best way to start the day. 

Riley and Ali were still in bed holding each other, glowing and endlessly smiling, the sounds of hammer on metal still clunking away outside. There was a loud crash in the storefront downstairs. Riley hopped up and quickly put clothes on, she told Ali to stay upstairs while she went down to investigate. 

Riley cautiously stepped downstairs to find 2 men standing in the store with the post that held the heavy plated armor on the floor and the armor scattered. One man was tall with dark hair, a mustache and a scar on his cheek, the other was shorter with blonde hair and was missing a few teeth. "Who might you be darlin?" The scarred guy said with a confused look on his face. Riley stepped onto the floor a few feet away from them, "Oh I'm just a temp, how can I help you fine gentleman today." She said in a very friendly tone. "My friends call me Fast Hands Tony, I'm looking for the proprietor of this fine establishment, we're here to collect on some long overdue…. payments." Tony said in a sly sarcastic tone. "Oh well I'm afraid they're working right now, maybe you can come back a little later." Riley said stepping next to the counter with one hand behind it. Tony looked annoyed, "Listen sweetie, maybe you don't understand, your friend out there refuses to pay us the money they owe, and if they don't pay up soon, that little accident," he gestured at the armor on the floor, "is gonna get a whole lot worse." Riley's eyes narrowed and her body language changed. "I don't think YOU understand Tony, if you don't leave in the next few seconds I'm gonna make sure your friends will be calling you one hand Tony from now on." Riley said very calmly. "Listen here bitch.." Tony was cut off by Riley's left hook to his jaw knocking him to the side. She stepped out from behind the counter and she was holding a forge hammer in her right hand. The blonde goon started to move towards her, she moved in kicking him in the chest knocking him back a few feet. She whipped around and Tony was up and angry. He went to throw a punch but Riley held the hammer with one hand on the handle and the other on the head facing it sideways meeting his fist with metal. Tony reeled back howling in pain, his fingers were crushed. Riley turned back to the blonde who was coming back now with a knife pulled out. He thrust at her and Riley sidestepped to the left and knocked his wrist with her hammer causing him to drop the knife, she spun around behind him and grabbed his hair and pulled back against his momentum forcing him to the ground. She walked over to Tony who was on his knees crying in pain and grabbed him by the wrist and twisted, she held the hammer back ready to swing.

"So sweetie, why don't you tell me where your boss is?" She asked in a polite tone. "Go fuck yourself!" Tony screamed, still crying. "Ooh wrong answer." She dropped the hammer in between his legs hearing a satisfying thud, he tried to scream but only wheezing air came out. "That's for calling me darlin like an asshole. Now one more time, where is your boss?" Riley tweaked his wrist a bit more. Tony started to open his mouth but he passed out before he could say anything. She dropped his arm and looked over at the blonde who was stumbling trying to get out the front door. He flung it open and looked back as he ran out and slammed right into the solid mass of muscle that is Denali. He fell down again and Denali unmoved looked down, "You go tell your boss I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing. His days are numbered." Denali said flatly. The blonde scrambled back up and ran off down the street. 

"Morning killer, guess I missed all the fun." Denali said stepping inside. They were sweating and seem to be perpetually covered in soot cause there are always smudges on them. "Well these valued customers decided they wanted a refund and I denied their request." Riley said with a smirk. She started to drag unconscious Tony outside and left him propped up on a bench, he'll come-to eventually. She walked back inside and Denali was picking up and rearranging the armor that was knocked over. Ali stepped down the stairs covered in just a blanket, "Is everything ok?" She asked. "Oh, I missed ALL the fun." Denali said sarcastically, shooting Riley a grin. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ali got dressed and Riley quickly filled her and Denali in on what happened with One-Hand Tony. “Oh wow, I stepped away from the forge to take a break and when I came back I heard the commotion.” Denali said. “Well after this morning I think I’m gonna have to end things quickly with them before they come back and cause actual damage.” Riley said. "I notice you don't have your dagger with you. I’m assuming you threw it at something didn't you?” Denali smirked. Riley nodded embarrassed. “Well feel free to borrow anything you need from the shop.” Denali said. “What should I do? I want to help.” Ali said, looking nervous, “I don't want to sit around and do nothing.”. “Why don't I take you to see my friend Liam at the mage college. You could learn some basics and magic would be very useful for many things.” Denali offered. “You think that would be okay? It seems like there would be a lot of trouble for Riley going after those guys, she might need backup.” Ali said, trying not to sound too nervous. “Hey, I'll be ok on my own, this is what I do remember?” She winked at Ali, “Plus i tend to be a little brutal when fighting and I... honestly wouldn't want you to see me like that.” Riley looked ashamed, she never gave any thought to how other people saw her, she felt weirdly different about it now. “You do what you have to do, and from what I’ve seen, all the people you fight are bad people. You stood up for me when we met and took down the mayor. To me you’re a hero.” Ali said. Riley started to tear up, Denali decided now would be a good time to break the tension. “Hey Ali, why don't you come with me out to the forge while Riley gets ready, I wanna show you something.” Denali gestured for her to follow them, and shot Riley a wink. “Ok, good luck out there Riley.” Ali Kissed Riley on the cheek and went to follow Denali. “Everything will be ok, I promise, you go learn some magic cutie.” Riley said. Ali looked back at Riley one more time before going through the door, Riley’s cheeks were flushed. 

Ali followed Denali out to the forge, there were various metals, hammers, clamps and things she had no clue about. They both walked over to a table covered in a sheet. “So, do you know about Kantian metal Ali?” Denali asked. “Not a lot, only that it can either be really strong or really weak, it’s a toss up.” Ali replied. “Ah, that's because most people don't know about its special properties. Kantian metal can be the strongest material in the world if forged right. The secret is, a bond.” Denali explained. “A bond?” Ali asked, quite confused. “That’s right, something forged over a promise kept, keeping your word is considered to be one of the most sacred things in the world in some cultures. But Kantian metal takes the bond between people and enforces it into the strongest metal known to humans. I don’t know how much Riley has told you about our past if any, but I helped her with something pretty serious, and now she’s doing the same for me. Once everything is done and the bond has been secured, this will be my greatest work ever.” Denali removed the sheet from the table, Ali stared in awe, she had never seen anything like it. “She’s going to love it!” Ali said.

Riley put her armor on and strapped her sword to her back. She walked downstairs and perused the shop, she scanned the walls looking for something that would be useful. She looked at the armors, maybe one day she’ll find something that she likes, but nothing seems to really fit her style. She looked at the weapons. Knives, daggers, swords, maces and lots of things covering the walls. A sleek looking hatchet caught her eye, “That’ll do nicely.” She thought. She grabbed it along with a dagger and some rope. With everything secured she started out to gather some information. 

Denali led Ali through the city showing her around and they eventually made their way to the Mage College. It was a cathedral-like building made out of beautifully carved stone, large stained glass windows and it took up a large portion of land, the college must've been very well funded to get this much space in the heart of the city. They approached the building and walked up the steps to the giant doorway. The inside seemed very mundane, Ali wasn't entirely sure what she expected but it definitely wasn't just a bunch of classrooms and hallways. “Yeah it's not really what you expect is it?” Denali said, seeing the disappointment on Ali’s face. “Not really, I was kind of hoping for something a little more..” Ali trailed off. “Magical.” Denali stated. “Yeah, this place is huge but it just seems really boring, a bunch of random rooms and people reading books.” Ali said. “Well studying and learning is part of the process i suppose. But it gets better, trust me.” Denali said with a smile. They walked down more hallways turning and winding until eventually they stepped into a giant atrium, there were fountains, trees and even little animals running around, and some creatures Ali had never seen before. This is what she was imagining. A tall lanky man approached them and greeted Denali with a hug. “Well if it isn't my favorite blacksmith, What brings you to our fine place of learning today?” Liam exclaimed. “Ah Liam a pleasure as always. I actually have someone here you might be interested in, This is Ali, Ali this my friend Liam, he teaches here at the college.” Denali said. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Ali said with a nervous smile. “Hello, I take it you're interested in magic." Liam said. "Well I've never really known much about but I had a moment recently where I made a wall of light and I'd like to learn more about it." Ali said. Liam’s expression changed, he looked around nervously, "Why don't we talk somewhere a bit more private." Liam stated, and gestured from Denali and Ali to follow. 

The three stepped into Liam's office after following another maze of hallways, it was a small room but had a wall of books, a decently sized very intricately carved wooden desk and some chairs. They sat down. "What's going on Liam, why the secrecy?" Denali asked. "You said you made a wall out of light?" Liam asked Ali. "Yeah, I had never used magic before, but I was really scared at the time and everything just kind of happened, it's a bit hazy." Ali explained. "I see, this is very interesting." Liam stated, completely ignoring Denali. "I really hate it when people are cryptic." Denali said, starting to get annoyed. "I'm getting there just one sec." Liam got up and started grabbing a few items from his shelf, "so you know how there are different types of magic right? Illusionists, healers, elementals and such. Everyone has their own type, they have natural talents and inklings towards. But, there are rare cases where some people can cross those boundaries, for example necromancers, they are the slightly more common ones you hear about, they have a natural ability to perform healing magic, but they can also use elemental very loosely. This crossing of magical currents can mutate the magic they use and animate golems or even reanimate corpses." Liam was frantically looking through books and papers. "So what does this have to do with Ali?" Denali asked. "Aha! I found it!" Liam proclaimed and ran back to the desk setting down an old book. "Ok I want to give you a test Ali." Liam started rummaging through his desk. "It's literally my first day here, I really don't wanna take a test already." Ali said with a slight smirk trying to lighten the mood. Denali chuckled a bit. Liam, who was still in his own world, set some things on the desk. "Ok this is really simple, I want you to hold your hands over these items and concentrate, try to feel them without touching." Liam said, excitedly. There were several things on the desk, a cup of water, some yellow powder, and a plucked herb. Ali reached her hand over the herb, she closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to feel for that thing inside her, nothing was happening. She moved over the cup of water, this was different, she could feel the water's presence and she felt this…energy inside her that she had reached for before in the woods. She raised her hand and the water lifted out of the glass, floating. Denali stared in amazement and Liam had a big grin on his face. Ali opened her eyes and was in disbelief, she got so excited she lost her concentration and it splashed mostly back in the cup. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a mess" Ali said. "It's fine, it happens all the time." Liam started laughing. "So it definitely seems like you're an elemental magic user. You lifted up the water with extreme ease." Liam stated, "But do me a favor, try the last one." Liam gestured at the bowl of powder. Ali held her hand over the bowl, there was something there, but it was faint. She had to reach deep down, she felt it, the bowl of powder started smoking. She felt drained all of a sudden and dropped her hand. She started breathing heavily, it took a lot more out of her than the water did. "I knew it!" Liam exclaimed. 

"You're a hybrid user!" Liam said. Ali looked tired and confused. "Ok so like necromancer's you can cross the currents of magic, except your base is elemental and your crossover is illusion, thus creating a light field!" Liam looked so excited Denali was afraid he might burst. "Ok so she can use both, but if you suspected that, why the secrecy and running to your office?" Denali asked. "So, hybrid users are rare, but this kind of magic, being able to bend light, is almost unheard of. The last record magic user to cast light spells was nearly 500 years ago." Liam opened the book he had and the page showed illustrations of a mage casting spells around the sun. "There are several mixed forms of magic but usually the hybrid user’s base is healing, they just have a better knack for it, I've never seen or heard of a base elemental user being able to use any other type. Ali you are quite special, many people and organizations would love to get a hold of you and try to align you to their cause. Most of them for very bad reasons. I belonged to the rooks before I became a teacher here, you want to stay very far away from anyone linked to the corvus." Liam exhaustedly explained. Ali looked down, this was a lot in a very short time, it was less than a month ago she was working for Agnes living a dull life, but now everything was so different. She didn't regret leaving Glosten, and she most certainly didn't regret leaving with Riley, but.. Riley is a Raven, Ravens are produced by the corvus, but Riley left the Corvus, so she was fine, right? Her head started spinning. Denali put their hand on hers. "You don't have to worry about anything, Riley is the best person I know, and Liam here is a good man. You are safe with us, I promise." Denalis voice was soft and their face showed nothing but compassion. "Besides I don't wanna know what Riley would do if you got hurt, she really cares about you.". 

Ali relaxed a little bit, she smiled at Denali, "I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt either, I really, really care about her too." Ali started to blush.

***

Riley spat out a mouthful of blood, "You hit like a bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riley put on a dark brown cloak to cover her armor and walked outside. She looked over at the bench where she had left One Hand Tony, he was gone but she had a feeling they'd run into each other again. She hadn't been to Kant in a long time and things were very different, she decided to head closer to the heart of the city where there were lots of shops and vendors, lots of people to extort money from.

Kant was gigantic, rows and rows of houses, stores and temples on every corner and she could see the mages college in the distance. There were a lot of people out and about today, haggling going on at several stalls. She turned down a smaller street and took a look at the shops, there was an apothecary, a tailor and a general goods, but it was the jeweler that caught her eye, the sign out front said "jeweler name here" but it had a small mark underneath the name, a gold cross with a circle around it, it didn't seem like part of the shops design, just added on. 

Riley stepped inside and was greeted by the man behind the counter. "Good morning miss! How can I help you today?" The man said with an eager smile. Riley smiled back "Oh I'm just browsing, I just got into town recently and wanted to take a look at the shops around." She started looking around, lots of necklaces, bracelets and rings, she saw a silver ring with a sapphire and thought of Ali. The shopkeeper noticed her interest “Oh that's a beautiful piece we got in just last week! Are you looking for you or perhaps a special someone?” the man inquired. “Actually I was wondering more about your sign.” Riley looked up at the man who now had a confused look on his face. “You see, there are a couple other shops on this street but yours is the only one with that gold symbol on it.” Riley saw the look of confusion grow to anger. The man backed up “Listen i don't know who you are but i already paid this month, talk to Tony, he knows we’re square.” The man's voice was stern but riddled with anger and fear. Riley relaxed her posture in an attempt to not seem hostile. Riley calmly spoke, “I’m not with them, I'm trying to find them. Is there anything you can tell me? A name, a location, anything would help.”. The man eased up a little but was still nervous, “If you don’t even know their name then you might as well leave while you can. The Golden Cross has been operating in Kant for years now and they have slowly taken over businesses. You really shouldn’t be digging into this, they don’t like being brought into the light.” The man was speaking from genuine worry, something had obviously happened to him. Riley knew she wasn't going to get much more from this guy, but this was something, she had a name, and a way to locate other shops they had extorted. “Thank you for your concern, I’m sorry to bother you.” Riley said, turning around and starting towards the door. “Don’t go looking for trouble miss, it might find you before you find it.” the man said. Riley opened the door and stepped back into the street. 

It had been a couple hours, Riley had seen a lot of shops with the symbol and a lot without. Every one seemed to be a certain type of store, forges probably to arm themselves, jewelry and general goods to most likely pawn stolen items, and even bakeries and pubs. None of the shop owners were eager to share information on the Golden Cross, everyone was scared. She had covered the entire southern section of Kant and it appeared to be a third of shops and businesses had the symbol. This went deep, she considered heading back to Denali’s and formulating a plan, then she started to think about Ali. Riley wondered what kinds of things she might be learning, she kind of giggled at the thought of Ali being able to kick her ass with magic. RIley was lost in thought when someone in a cloak bumped into her, she turned to apologize but the stranger grabbed her arm and pulled her close. “You should leave now or I’ll be forced to stop you, consider this a professional courtesy.” the stranger whispered. Riley got a glimpse of the person's face, it was a woman with a scar on her cheek and short hair, she knew her. Riley was caught off guard, the woman pushed her away and ran around the corner. Riley regained her footing and tried to follow but when she turned the corner there was no trace of the woman. This was getting more and more interesting, Riley was sure she knew the woman, but from where? She said “professional courtesy” the woman must have worked with the Corvus. Riley had come across other Ravens and Rooks before but never really interacted much with them after her departure from the organization. Riley was flustered, she left herself open for someone to get the drop on her. She needed time to get her head on straight, she decided it best to go back to Denali’s forge.

It was starting to get dark out, Riley started making her way back to the forge, making sure to be aware of her surroundings in case there was someone following. She was walking past an alley and heard a noise, she looked and saw 3 guys moving boxes from a wagon into a building, The boxes were marked with the Golden Cross symbol. She knew she should leave it be and come back tomorrow, but this could be a good lead on information. She stepped into the alley and ducked behind some barrels to listen in on the men. “When can we expect the next shipment?” one man asked. “About two days from now, Fast Hands Tony was very clear we switch things up to avoid getting into a routine, the small timers in the western part of town have been getting bolder recently.” Another stated as he lifted the last box from the wagon. “Well Fast Hands may not be as quick as we thought, did you hear about what happened this morning? The boss is pissed.” The third said as they all started to walk in the building.

Riley stepped out and made her way over to the wagon. The building was 2 stories, she needed to get in and find out more. There was a window on the second story that was open just enough for her to get an idea. She climbed onto the wagon and stepped on the side rail, she jumped and grabbed a wooden post protruding from the building and pulled herself up, she balanced herself and leaped over to the window grabbing onto the ledge, she slowly eased into the window and into the room inside. Glad no one was around to see how ungraceful that was, she took a look around. This was a poorly maintained office, some papers and ledgers strewn on the desk, she looked at the ledger on top of the pile and it had names, dates and dollar amounts for businesses around town, she noticed the jeweler she had met earlier today on the list. She closed the book and slid it into her bag, if she could track their money she could start to take them apart piece by piece. She turned around to find a slender man standing in the doorway holding a cup with a blank look on his face. 

They were staring at each other for a second before the man realized what was going on and he fumbled for his knife on hip. Riley took a big step forward and kicked him in the chest sending him backwards over a rail and down onto the first floor with a loud thud. She stepped out of the doorway and realized this building was a warehouse. There were boxes stacked and goods scattered around, The three men from the alley were on the other side sitting down playing cards gossiping and all turned to see what the commotion was. Riley looked down and jumped onto a bale of hay the man she had kicked missed by about a foot, “Oops.” she thought, she had their attention now, might as well find out what she can. She stepped down off the bale and looked at the men who were all standing up now. “Do any of you fine gentlemen know where i can find your boss?” Riley asked with a smirk on her face knowing what was coming next. 

The men pulled out knives and charged at her. Riley pulled out her dagger and hatchet and stepped forward. The first man lunged at her and Riley jumped and spun in the air kicking him in the side of the head and sending him tumbling over. She landed and moved forward sliding on her knees beside the 2nd man using the space between her hatchet blade and handle to hook his leg and bring him down. She stood up quickly to meet the third man face to face. He grabbed her by the cloak and shoved her into some boxes pulling her cloak away. The second man was up again, they saw her armor etched with ravens. “Didn't you say the boss called in a raven to help us? Why is she here?” The third man asked. “It’s not her you idiot, this must be the one that gave Tony such a hard time.” The second man growled, his nose was bleeding from the impact from the fall. He charged at her and she sidestepped away from the boxes but was caught by the third man who tackled her, his head hitting her right in her exposed shoulder. They both went flying through a door into the main street. They tumbled over each other and Riley tried to regain her footing, the second man was out on the street now and coming at her. These guys were obviously more coordinated than the goons she fought in glosten, but it was obvious they hadn't been in any real combat or else she’d be in way worse shape than she was. Her right shoulder stung as she went to throw her hatchet, she groaned as left her hands and went flying at him, her aim was off as the handle hit him in the check and bounced away. He staggered for a moment but kept coming at her, she stood up and readied her dagger in her left hand. He was just a couple feet from her when she dropped the dagger and crouched down and leaned into him as they made contact and lifted up sending him flipping over her and onto his back. She had learned many ways to use someone's momentum against them. She turned around and picked up her dagger and looked down at him. “So ready to tell me where your boss is now?” Riley asked calmly. The man struggling to get up and groaning started laughing, “You really think you can stop us huh? You really are in over your head lady. We own a third of Kant and the boss has taken extra precautions for people like you.” Riley put her foot on his chest to keep him down, “I don't care what you boss...” she was cut off by the sound of clanking footsteps around her. 

She looked around and realized there was a crowd of people on the street watching the fight. Several Kantian guards started forcing the townspeople inside and off the streets, it was odd how none of them tried to intervene with her, they just seemed to be getting people to look away. This was a bad sign, she realized she needed to get out of the area fast. She turned around only to see a cloaked figure blocking her path. It was dark out but Riley knew this was the woman from before. Riley pulled out her sword and readied herself. The woman pulled her hood down, “I tried to warn you Riley, you should’ve walked away.” Hey face glowed in the light from the torches on the street. Riley saw the scar again, it finally clicked. Riley kept her guard up, “Hey there Delilah, I thought about what you said earlier but I didn't feel like leaving. Besides you know me, I’m too stubborn to quit a job.” Riley smirked. “You were always too self absorbed to know when you’re outmatched.” Delilah pulled out a hand crossbow and fired a bolt directly into Rileys thigh.Riley let out a scream, she had been hurt before but getting stabbed was still one of the most painful experiences. She staggered and dropped to her knee as Delilah started walking closer. Riley pulled out the bolt with her right hand, her shoulder was still aching. “You really know how to make a girl feel welcome.” Riley said straining a grin through the pain. Delilah dropped her cloak and pulled out a Morning Star, a short club with a cylindrical metal piece with spikes extruding at the end. These weapons were typically heavy, but Deliliah wielded it with one handed ease. Delilah swung in a downward thrust as Riley tried to block with her sword. She held back the brunt of the force with her sword, but the spikes managed to pierce Rileys right shoulder. Riley left out a grunt as she pushed Delilah back off of her. She staggered to her feet, her leg and shoulder both bleeding. Riley stared down Deliliah trying to think of the best way to end this as quickly as possible. This didn’t look good, Riley was injured and the crowd that was around before had been cleared out by the guards, no one was coming to help. “You look like you’ve had a rough day.” Delilah said condescendingly, “I’ll give you just one more chance to leave now.”. Riley was breathing heavily and her body ached, “Why give me so many chances? I know you don’t like me, so why?” Riley asked. “A Raven can never truly leave the Corvus, you agreed to this when you joined. It’s not against the rules but it is frowned upon to kill one of our own if it’s not sanctioned and i’d rather not have to have that conversation with the Mistress.” Delilah explained. Riley chuckled a little, “It was either join or continue to starve in the woods, we were children, and if you varied from the path they set out even slightly you were punished and reconditioned. It’s a cult not a grand service. I help people where I go, I don't blindly follow orders. One way or another I complete the jobs I take on, and I gave my word to my best friend that I would finish this, a friend who was there for me and helped me get out of that godforsaken place. So do what you have to, misguided as it may be.” 

Riley held her sword reverse grip in her left hand, blade running alongside her arm. She moved toward Delilah and thrust upwards to block Delilah's downward swing, the weapons made contact and were pushed to the side allowing Riley to get in close, Riley slammed her forehead into Delilah's face breaking her nose. Delilah staggered back and punched Riley in the face. Riley spat out a mouthful of blood, “You hit like a bitch.” Riley grinned, it had been quite sometime since she was so evenly matched in a one on one fight before. Delilah's nose was bleeding, Riley moved towards her again and when Delilah raised her weapon Riley spat blood in her face. Delilah reeled back but Riley was already in close again and used her sword handle to hit Delilah in the chin and ran the blade along her arm causing Delilah to drop her morning star and fall down. Riley held her sword proper and held it to her throat, for a second she thought about finishing things, but Ali’s sweet laugh echoed in her mind, Riley had won, and she could still finish this job without killing Delilah. She had killed people before, but this felt different, she felt different. She didn't want to be the cold person she used to be, she had to be better. “Your involvement in this is over Delilah, I'm going to keep my word, to Denali and to myself, consider this a professional courtesy.” Riley sheathed her sword and staggered away. Riley was walking away and heard a noise coming from Delilah's direction, she turned around expecting to see Delilah getting back up but saw the Kantian guards approaching her. She really didn't need this now, she was still bleeding and aching all over. She stopped and held up a hand to the guards to start explaining the situation. A larger guard stepped up and swung his hammer into her chest, she flew back and as she faded out of consciousness she felt cold, she felt alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ali stood in a large training room, after her test with Liam they decided it best for her to stick around for a bit and learn some basics. Denali had left to go finish the project they were working on. Liam walked in with a bucket of water. "So I want you to start off easy, it's ok if you can't do everything right away." Liam set the bucket down a few feet away from Ali. "Magic takes many forms and can be used in just as many ways. You said that you had never used magic before but most likely you just haven't noticed it. Tell me, what's something you're really good at?" Liam asked. Ali thought for a second "I'm really good at haggling and selling. This one time I sold 3 shovels to an angry customer who came in wanting to return a wagon wheel." She said. Liam laughed "well I've got no doubt you'd able to sell your way out of any situation, but I'm talking about something different, something you excel at that came seemingly natural. Something you instantly knew how to do like climbing." Liam explained. Ali thought a bit harder, after another minute she finally said "Swimming, I've always been a really good swimmer. When I was a kid my parents would take me to a lake and I would do laps for hours.". Liam's eyes lit up, "Aha! You probably didn't realize it at the time but you were using magic to flow through the water, it's very common for elemental users to feel the elements around them and manipulate them without even realizing it. When was the last time you went swimming in the lake?". Ali's face changed, she looked away "I haven't gone back there in years, I stopped swimming after my parents left and Agnes took me in." Ali's eyes started to water and she shook her head coming back into the present. Liam put his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't we start off small, if you're ready?". Ali nodded.

They started off with simple things, Ali learned how to feel the energy inside her. Liam explained how everyone has a reserve of energy and for mages they can tap into different types of energy which allows them to manipulate their forms of magic. "Everything has a limit though, if you push too far you can hurt yourself, everything affects the magic you wield. Your emotions can cause volatile elements to behave erratically, if you are exhausted it will be less effective. Just be careful.". Ali started to lift the water out of the bucket, she closed her eyes and felt the energy flow through her, she could feel the water as almost an extension of herself. She moved her arms and the water flowed around her. Liam watched in amazement, “You really do take quick to things , don't you? Most students here don’t have that kind of control until after a month at least.” she opened her eyes and let the water flow back into the bucket. Her breathing was heavy and she felt slightly drained but Ali was grinning with excitement. “I want to learn more!” Her eyes were bright with excitement. Liam smiled, “Well let’s get started then.”. 

Over the course of the day Ali learned how to manipulate several elements such as water, fire and even small plants. After an exhausting day Liam showed Ali to a bedroom she was free to use while she was there learning. Ali stepped inside and sat on the bed, it was so comfortable. She started to tear up, “What's wrong?” Liam asked. Ali looked up “Why are you being so nice to me? Why is everyone being so nice to me? I’ve done nothing for anyone and yet, Riley, Denali and even you have shown me nothing but kindness. I always told me that nothing is free and everything must be an even trade, Agnes took me in and I spent years trying to repay her.”. Liam walked to her and knelt down, “Love and kindness, something so simple yet so powerful. Magic takes many forms, but this is a special kind of magic, we can’t manipulate it, we can’t control it, we can only add to its power and share it with others. All beings deserve kindness, all beings deserve love, when you’ve never truly known it from others it can be cold and lonely. You’d be surprised how much a person can change with love and kindness, a hardened fighter can become a compassionate person, an outcast can become a trusted friend, an evil man can become a kind man, and a lonely girl can become extraordinary.” Ali’s tears started falling down her cheeks, she hugged Liam and thanked him. 

After she calmed down they went to the food hall for dinner, Ali met a couple students who were there training to become full fledged mages, she had fun talking and getting to know people. Later that night she laid down in her room and thought about Riley, she started blushing, it had only been a short week but she constantly thought about her. Ali couldn't wait to see her and show her everything she learned. She looked out the window, it was dark out tonight and she had heard someone talking about a brawl in the streets in the southern section of Kant. She hoped Riley was ok, but she knew she could handle anything thrown at her.

***

Ali was having a great day, the sun was out and her parents were having a picnic on the shore of the lake. These were special days because she loved being alone and free in the water. She would live next to the lake if she could. But these every so often visits would have to do. Gliding through the water with ease she swam until her parents finally started calling for her to leave, she couldn't quite hear what they were saying. They were calling her, but their voices were muffled from the water and they kept calling out a name, a name that felt foreign to her now but she remembered. Their voices grew louder, more aggressive, she started to swim away from them, but the pain of being called this name started growing. She dove under the water, trying to drown out their voices, she didn't want to go back, not now, not ever. Here in the water she was free, she was herself, she knew what she wanted but they wouldn't understand. Their voices were ringing louder and louder in her ears as she swam deeper and deeper until all she could hear was a loud whine. She let out her breathe and screamed as a bright light surrounded her.

Ali flung herself upright in her bed, she was sweating and gasping for air. She looked around and remembered she was at the mages college. It had been a long time since she dreamed about that day. She calmed herself and got dressed, the sun was just coming up, she knew what she had to do and was determined to make it happen. 

After breakfast Ali made her way down the corridors and marched into Liam’s office. “I want to fight.” She said confidently. Liam stared at her with a mouthful of pie as she caught him mid bite. He choked down his food and replied, “Why do you wanna learn how to fight?”, Ali kept her determination, “I’ve spent my whole life not speaking up for myself or others, just trying to keep the peace and not go out of line, but I can do so much more, I want to make a difference and not just sit on the sidelines watching. I’m ready.” Liam went to reply but knew he’d never convince her otherwise. “Alright then.”

Liam showed Ali some basic fighting techniques and how she could incorporate magic into them. She was surprisingly strong for her size but as she stated “50lb bags of feed won’t haul themselves to wagons”. Ali had an affinity for water and became very accurate at using it like a whip or even shooting it like a dart, she was practicing with fire when there was a knock at the door. Liam told her to keep practicing and went to see who it was. Ali stood around a torch and was pulling the flames from it and sending fireballs hurtling towards the stone target dummies that were set up. She couldn't create any of the elements, but she had learned how to manipulate them and use them in different ways. Liam came back looking a little flustered, Ali stopped, she needed a minute to catch her breath anyways, all this training was taking it out of her, but she was doing better than yesterday. “Is everything ok?” she asked, noticing Liam's expression. “Oh everything is fine, just caught wind of an old acquaintance coming back into town. It’s nothing I promise.” Ali knew he was lying but she didn’t want to pry. Liam perked back up to his cheery self, “I think now would be a good time to show you something really interesting. Did you know you can imbue objects with magic? It’s a very handy trick to conserve your energy.” Ali looked intrigued, “I think i heard one of the students talking about runes last night. Is that what you mean?”. Liam nodded, “exactly, you can insert your energy onto small objects and use them in as many ways as you can think. Allow me to demonstrate.” Liam pulled a deck of cards from his jacket and started to shuffle them and flip them between his hands. “So have you guessed what type of magic i use yet?” He smirked. “I just assumed you used elements like me, since you know so much about it.” Ali was trying her best to follow his movements. “All teachers here are versed in the basics of all forms of magic, but this is where the real show begins.” He spread his hands apart, the cards hovering by themselves as Liam snapped his fingers they poofed into smoke and out shot a giant flock of birds. They poured out of the smoke and filled the room circling above, cawing and squawking. Ali reached out to touch one but it went through her hand as if it was a ghost. “Illusion.” she whispered in awe. Liam snapped his fingers again and the birds ignited and turned to flames, hovering in place growing hotter and hotter they turned blue and then to white, the white balls of fire rose up to the ceiling and it was as if the entire night sky was above them. Ali stared in wonder and amazement, this is what magic could really do. Liam lowered his hands and the lights faded. “That was amazing! I’ve never seen anything like it.” Ali said with wonder. “Trust me with a little practice you’ll be able to do even cooler things in no time.” Liam laughed. There was another knock at the door, Liam walked over grumbling about being disturbed in the middle of teaching. This time Ali looked to see who it was. Denali stepped into the room and whispered something to Liam, they were holding Riley's bag and a note. Liam and Denali both looked over at Ali, their faces solemn. All the color rushed from Ali’s face as Denali walked over and told her Riley never came back to the forge last night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Riley gasped for air as she awoke, her chest screaming in pain. Her arms ached as she tried to reach her for her chest, she couldn't move them. Dazed and panicked she looked around, trying to catch her breath and gain her footing. She was cold, sore and unsure of what happened. Her hands were in shackles, chained to the ceiling, she struggled to stand up, she had been hanging by her arms for some time, "How long have I been out?" She thought. Her mind was hazy, trying to remember the events that led to her current situation. The golden cross, the warehouse, Delilah, the guards. She finally calmed herself and was able to focus on her surroundings, it was a small dark cell, the sound of water dripping near her. There was no window, only a steel door with a closed sliding viewport on it. Her leg and shoulder were wrapped loosely, soaked in blood. She was inspecting the shackles around her wrists when the door unlatched and a guard walked in followed by One Hand Tony. Riley straightened herself as best she could, “Good, you’re finally awake. I thought we might’ve lost you there for a second.” Tony’s voice was smug. “Gotta hand it to you Tony, you got a pretty good gig going here.” Her breathing was still shaky. She looked at his left hand covered in bandages and managed to force a smirk. Tony reached back and hit Riley in the face with his right, she barely managed to keep her footing. Riley smiled and started laughing, "Why does everyone hit like such a bitch around here? Hey you.” She gestured to the guard, “Wanna give this guy a hand?” the guard smirked and it quickly vanished when Tony leered at him. Tony looked back at Riley, “If it were up to me we would’ve dumped you in the sewers, but the Boss wants to see you.”

The guard unlocked Riley’s shackles and placed her in a less heavy duty set of handcuffs with a chain attached and he and Tony led her down a hallway. They walked her upstairs and into the main floor of a mansion. This place was gigantic, it was lined with art and sculptures, “Why do the bad guys always have such over the top decor?” she thought. They eventually brought her to a Grand Hall, there was a table near the back of the room and a man sitting on what appeared to be his own version of a throne at the top of several steps. Delilah was sitting to his left on the steps, her nose was bruised but had been set. “Welcome! You must be Riley.” The man in the chair proclaimed, his entire wardrobe was filled with furs, gold, medallions, bracelets and rings. Tony grabbed her chain from the guard and brought her up to the table. The man got up and walked towards the opposite end of the table, “Please please, sit, after all you are my esteemed guest.” His voice was very friendly, it was unsettling. Tony sat her in a chair and stood over to the side, there was a banquet's worth of food. Pies, meats, breads, anything that you could think of was scattered across the table. The man sat down across from her, “Go on eat, I'm sure you must be hungry, we also have wine if you’re thirsty, anything you like.” Riley looked around, she was starving, she hadn't eaten in at least a day, but she knew better than to accept anything. 

Riley relaxed herself, “Do you know how long I’ve been trying to set up a meeting with you? I mean geez you might wanna look into putting out some flyers or advertising a little, i had to go through, gods…” she started counting quietly, “Seven of your people to finally get to you face to face. It really is just poor business.” Riley was straining a smirk, her leg and shoulder were still killing her. He started laughing, “Delilah told me you had a sense of humor, I like that. That’s one of the reasons I want you to work for me.” Riley’s eyebrows raised, “You want me to work for you?” she asked. The man was piling food on his plate and began eating while talking, “Oh yes, you have quite the skillset, you managed to best my community outreach manager Fast Hands Tony, several of my men and Delilah over there who I paid quite the fee to enlist. I mean look at you, bleeding, bruised, in chains and still cracking jokes with confidence like you have the upper hand here. It really is quite impressive.” He was trying to sell it, his cheery demeanor was an attempt to make him seem like “not such a bad guy” and convince her to enlist, but Riley had heard this all before. “So let’s say i agree to this, what would you have me do?” She leaned back a little in the chair, “Well we have disputes with other groups and units in the city and I need them squashed for good, someone with your expertise should have no issue taking down the small times, plus the special jobs we need taken care of.” Riley looked up, “Special jobs?” she asked. “Well we line several pockets of influential members of the council here in Kant, but we need more control, there are some who refuse to align to our way of thinking and they need to be...removed. We will of course compensate you generously.” Riley looked him in the eyes, “And what if i say no?” The man put his food down and wiped his mouth, “Then we burn down your friend's little shop with them inside, and I take Tony’s advice and leave you in the sewers for the rats.” Riley stopped, his voice was friendly but he was dead serious, she was doing all this to help Denali, if she said no they’d kill them. She sat and thought for a moment, she knew she couldn't agree to this, it would only make things worse, maybe he was bluffing. Either way she can’t waiver now, “You make a compelling argument...I’m sorry I never quite got your name.”. “Bartholomew Malmita Constantine the Third,” he replied. “Wow that is quite a mouthful, well listen here Bart, I’m gonna call you Bart, I get these kinds of offers all the time from guys like you, so i’ll give one one chance, right here right now to surrender and stop extorting money from people who are just trying to live their lives. If not, this thing is only gonna end with tony missing his other hand.” She turned and winked at Tony, “And my sword at your throat.” She gave a big smile. Bart’s cheery demeanor faded, “You think you’re being clever but there’s a fine line between cleverness and stupidity, we’ll see how you feel after your friend Denali is nothing but a pile of ash. Take her back to the cell.” He waved his hand. Delilah got up and grabbed the chain linked to Rileys cuffs and yanked her out of the chair and giggled a little. “What’s so funny?” Riley asked as she staggered to her feet. “Oh, just the irony.” Delilah had a smirk on her face, she led Riley out of the room and down the hall towards the cells. 

They were walking down the halls back to the cell when Delilah stopped and turned to Riley, “You really don’t know when to give up do you?” Delilah's voice was softer than before. Riley was angry, “I don’t expect you to understand, you didn't want anything to do with me when we were in training, you shunned me like everyone else and went out of your way to ridicule me, i was alone, and now i’m doing what i can to help the only person who cared about me back then.” Delilah stepped in close and slapped her. “You were never alone.” Delilah’s voice was shaking, Riley looked back at her confused, “What are you talking about?” Delilah looked away, “They really did take everything didn't they?” Her eyes started watering, “The reconditioning, it was different for all of us, they realized they couldn't change who you were, so they took away your object of desire, they removed your memories of it, of us.” Riley’s eyes widened, “Delilah, what am I to you?” she asked. “They forced me to stay away from you, threatened me with dark magics, you had your memories erased and I got this.” She pointed at her tattoo on her temple. Riley felt sick, for once she didn’t know what to say, memories erased, dark magic, she tried to remember but between this revelation and her physical state she couldn't concentrate. “Delilah, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Riley reached for her but Delilah turned around, “It’s not your fault, besides, your eyes are different now, what we were could never be again.” Delilah stated, she continued to lead Riley down the hall. 

They made their way back to the cell where Delilah rechained Riley to the shackles. “Here, eat this, you need something to regain your strength.” Delilah handed her a small piece of bread and cheese. Riley reluctantly took it, but then ate it so quickly she barely tasted anything, not realizing how hungry she really was. “It’s not too late you know, you can fight back, help me get out of here and we can take them down, together.” Riley tried her best but Delilah started walking out. “You’re not the only one who finishes her jobs Riley, one way or another this has to end, wait for the right time and check your pocket.” Delilah turned back to look at her, “Oh, and by the way, whoever she is, I hope she makes you happy.” Delilah closed the door. Riley started to reply but felt a sudden tiredness, she felt drained and could barely stand, “Shit, she drugged me” Riley thought, dropping to her knees. She had to get out and warn Denali, they could handle themselves but with the money this guy has backing him, he could do a lot of damage. Riley’s vision started to fade, her eyes shut and she only thought of her friends as she passed out.

There was a loud crashing sound, Riley woke up once more, again not sure of how much time had passed or what day it was. She could move a little easier but her entire body was still sore. She stood up regaining her bearings remembering what Delilah had done. She heard another crash and this time felt the vibrations, the dripping water was starting to flow now. She was never one to question a sign, she reached in her pocket like Delilah had instructed and found a small key, she pulled it out and realized it was for her restraints. She unlocked the shackles, made her way to the door and pushed, it was unlatched. She slowly opened the door and looked into the hallway, no one was around but she heard a commotion in the distance. Riley stepped out and looked into the room directly across the hall, she peeked in and saw her gear on the table. Her armor was crushed, a giant dent with a pierce mark on the chest where the hammer penetrated, if she hadn't been wearing it she would’ve died that night, it was useless to her now, she wouldn't be able to move well enough in it anyways, her bag was missing, but her sword was there, she strapped it to her waist and made her way down the hallway and to the stairs leading up to the main hall. She walked up the stairs and saw guards running to the growing sounds of yelling and fighting going on. There was something big going on outside, this was her chance to get to Bart, to end this.

She made her way down several corridors heading back to the grand hall, guards passed by paying her no attention, whatever was going on outside was their priority. She was almost to the Grand Hall when she was grabbed and pulled into a room she was passing by. She was thrown to the floor of a small library with a balcony outside a glass door. She got up as quick as she could and drew her sword towards her attacker, it was Tony. “I’ve been waiting for this moment, I'm going to enjoy killing you.” Tony’s voice was filled with anger and his snarkiness was gone. “Listen Tony, you know this won’t end well right? I have to hand it to you for your determina…” Riley was cut off by Tony throwing a knife at her, she dodged it but he was closing distance with another knife drawn, she parried just in time to avoid getting cut. His movements were different than before, this was him serious, Riley always brought out the worst in men by attacking their ego, they always snapped eventually, and made mistakes, she just had to bide her time. He stabbed at her like a viper attacking it’s prey, he had earned his nickname fast hands, as stupid as it sounded. Riley dodged as best she could until she saw her opening, he thrust towards her heart and she moved her arm over his trapping his arm between hers and her side, she pulled him in close and hit him with her right arm repeatedly until she felt a pain in her back shoulder, he had worked free enough and stabbed her with the knife, she let out a cry and let him go. He fell to his knees, face beaten and bloody, Riley stumbled back, and reached to pull out the knife, she slowly pulled it out screaming as she did. The knife dropped to the floor, Tony started to get back up, “Stay down Tony, this is over.” Riley just wanted this all to end as quickly as possible. Tony tackled her and they went crashing through the glass door onto the balcony, he had Riley pinned against the railing, trying to push her over. She was holding him back but couldn't get a good grip, he reached back to hit her and someone grabbed his wrist. Delilah pulled him off of Riley and twisted his wrist until she broke it. Tony screamed, “You traitorous bitch! I knew we should’ve gotten rid of you when you failed to kill her.” Delilah looked down at him, “Oh Tony, you were never gonna be fast enough to get rid of me.” She pulled him up and threw No Hand Tony over the balcony. He fell down into a crowd, Riley looked out at the chaos going on outside, there were dozens of people rioting and fighting with the guards outside the mansion. She looked back at Delilah, “Thank you. For everything.” she said exhaustedly. Delilah picked up Riley’s sword and handed it to her, “C’mon, let’s finish this.” Riley got up and they made their way to the Grand Hall. 

***

Ali burst into the Grand Hall sending fireballs towards two guards near the door. She looked at the fighting going on and saw Riley at the top of the steps, Bart’s hand around her throat. She saw how beaten and bloody Riley was, the light shining through the large windows grew brighter and brighter and everything turned white.


End file.
